Hold on our angel
by Reikan
Summary: Another adventure with Julie and the gboys, but this time Julie is ill and whats this, trys to comitte suicide!


**Notes:This is a song fic forHold on by Good charlotte **

**Hold on our angel**

'Hold on if you feel like letting go

Hold on it gets better than you know,

Don't stop looking you're one step closer

Don't stop searching it's not over Hold on'

Inside one of the safe houses the Gundam pilots were resting from their last mission. But Julie had got ill with a dangerous fever and she was vulnerable and feeble so she needed the other pilots help.

In the seating room Quatre, Heero and Wufei were discussing Julie's condition while Duo and Trowa were outside checking if the Gundams were still hidden. "Is it me or is Julie getting worse than she already is?" Quatre asked

"She is definitely getting weaker; she hasn't even woken up yet! Its injustice to stay in bed this long!" Wufei yelled going on one of his justice rants again, Heero just stayed quiet and fixed into his computer when Duo and Trowa came back covered in twigs and leaves "that's the last time I take a short cut with you Trowa" Duo laughed pulling leaves out of his beautifully kept braid which seemed messy now, he then sighed at Wufei "what's HE moaning about now?" he asked sarcastically as he knew exactly what it was

"you know, Julie being in bed too long" Quatre explained while sounding like he had said it a hundred times over "Well you can hardly expect her to walk around whiles she down with a fever and drained of all energy" he stated

"Bah nonsense! If she was strong she would!" Wufei went on again about justice and injustice

"geez sorry I spoke, I'll go check on her anyway" Duo said heading for Julie's room.

Meanwhile in her room Julie was tossing and turning in bed from a nasty nightmare, suddenly she woke up and was breathing heavily. Then a pain like knifes piercing through skin rushed through her body sending her lying back down on the bed. She was covered in a sheet of sweat from the fever so she tried to relax all the muscles in her body that had tensed up, when the bedroom door opened "Duo!" Julie tried to yell but in only came out in a whisper "well what do ya know guys, Julies decided to join the living" he joked

"ha ha I'm already dying with laughter" she croaked sarcastically, finally finding her voice

"Duo stop teasing her" Quatre was now by his side in the door frame then he came in and sat on the side of her bed "how you feeling?" he asked smiling

"Like I'm about to throw up in a broken boiler room" she told him.

As Duo left, Quatre got a washcloth and soaked it in freezing cold water then he began to dab her face with it "Don't worry Julie it's just a fever it'll go soon" he reassured her. She felt the cloth sooth her skin in rhythmic strokes, Quatre noticed how Julie enjoyed him caressing her and decided to take it a little bit further. With an innocent smile he moved the cloth slowly down her neck massaging little bits gently as he went, when he finally stop at her collar bone "Quatre!" she gave a quick harsh gasp as the cool washcloth touched her collar bone, stroking it, soothing it. "How about a bath? A nice cool one" he asked her withdrawing the cloth quickly and realized what he was doing and a deep pink tinged his cheeks with embarrassment. Julie nodded at the idea but remember she couldn't even walk let alone get in a bath tub "Quatre, I'll need your help getting in the bath" she said meekly not noticing he turned a deep shade of red.

Quatre went into the bathroom to run the bath, testing it with his hands for the right temperature 'its okay, I can do this, Julies my friend and she's sick' Quatre panicked inside his head. When he came back into the bedroom he saw Julie lent up against the bed in pain and breathing unevenly "Julie what's wrong?" Quatre immediately asked quickly kneeling beside her "I...I...cant…breathe" she gasped then screamed in pain, the other four pilots came rushing into the room to see what had caused their friend to scream "Quatre what's wrong with her?" Duo asked, quickly kneeling on Julies other side "something's...happening...to...the AD...gene...I...I've...been injected… With...a...a...poison...That...effects. it" she said in small gasps of agony

"looks like we'll have to take up the bio human hospitals offer" Duo said as Heero came forward and lifted Julies shaking, pain driven body and carried it to the car "Trowa, Quatre you stay here" Heero ordered and Duo got in the front seat as Heero put Julie in the back seat with Wufei.

Wufei held Julie close to him to comfort her but it didn't remove the unbearable suffering she felt torment her. "Hang on Julie" Wufei whispered so only she could hear. Heero managed to get to the hospital in time and the doctors began work on her straight away, another doctor explained to the three boys what they were doing and if Julie had taken the offer to be examined when the poison was injected, she could have avoided the pain she was going through now.

A few hours later the poison was completely removed and identified as cerium dioxide X, Julie on the other hand was to be kept in over night for observations. Duo, Heero and Wufei sat by her bed as she slept peacefully for the first time in five days "well at least she's getting better" Duo said relieved

"yeah but how long until she sick again! She's pathetic!" Wufei yelled

"Shhhhhhh! Don't you start with your crap about justice now and incase your forgetting she's the one who saved us, just when we were going to be executed!" Duo bit back, they had no idea Julie was actually listening to the argument only Heero did. Wufei constantly declared her as weak and Duo defended her while Heero left the room to wait in the car, eventually Duo and Wufei were thrown out of the hospital for disturbance and was told to come back tomorrow.

Julie opened her stinging eyes, letting the tears of hurt fall down her cheeks silently "I have to get out of here" she said to herself, quietly she got off the bed and began to write a note for her friends. Upon finishing it she grabbed the handgun from under her pillow and leapt out of the window, escaping to her death or to confront her so called friends?

The next morning Quatre and Trowa came with the others boys to see Julie but when they arrived at the hospital the whole place seemed to be rushing around panicking "uh excuse me nurse, what's going on?" Quatre asked one of the near by staff "oh dear, the doctors said that the young girl in room 24 has disappeared with a gun!" She wailed and Quatre's face didn't look to happy "you said that was Julie room right, 24?" Trowa asked

"Yeah" was all Duo could manage

"Hey look that's the doctor who treated her maybe He knows something" Duo blurted out,

"Hey what happened to our friend?" he asked

"Your Miss Takao's friends right, here she left this for you" he handed a piece of paper to Heero and he read it out loud,

'Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei I have said your names because I cannot call you friends or fellow pilots, you are right that I'm weak and if I get sick again I will only get in the way of the missions. I'm going and Shadow Wolf is coming with me

Julie. T'

"Why is she doing this?" Wufei asked

"What does she mean by 'cant call us friends or fellow pilots?'" Trowa asked as well

"Because she was listening to Duo and Wufei fighting last night" Heero explained

"But she was asleep she cant of heard what we said" Wufei exclaimed "she was pretending, its easy to tell when someone is or not" Heero said throwing the piece of paper away

"how can you tell Mr. big shot?" Duo asked annoyed

"you twitch and you breathe uneasily" he said simply

"I'm going and Shadow Wolf is coming with me" Quatre repeated in deep thought "wait! I know where she is!" he cried and dragged the other boys with him to the car hoping he wasn't too late.

Meanwhile Julie was inside of Shadow Wolf her Gundam preparing to self detonate when she heard a car skid 'their here!' she thought "get away from here!" she ordered as harshly as she could managed through tears

"Julie stop it, come down here now!" Duo yelled

"get away or die with me" was the response he got and the black, silver and red Gundam took a step back towards the cliff edge "Julie please, don't do it!" Quatre joined Duo's pleas

"No! I have to I'm too weak and the weak die!" she cried out in anger and pity

"Julie you are weak but you can get stronger if you let us help you" Trowa suggested, Julie then came out of the cock pit and off the Gundam but as the others tried to get closer she step backwards away from them

"Julie look out!" they all cried as she neared the cliff, almost stepping off the edge and as they called to her, warning her she turned round to what they were so worried about and she lost her footing at the sight and slipped only hanging on with one hand.

A raging river lay waiting at the bottom to wash Julie away, probably to a waterfall then death but the boys rushed forward and grabbed her arm as her grasp on the edge broke "Just let me go" she said miserably

"Julie were not going to let you go, ever" Duo said brightly

"but why?" she asked

"because" Trowa started but Wufei finished by saying

"because we all care about you, weak or strong" the others nodded, so she gave them her other hand and they pulled her up and all of them embraced her in a loving hug, even Heero did. "hold on our angel" they whispered and brought her inside of the safe house so She would never think of suicide again or would She?

The End


End file.
